Misriah Mk. VI Service Pistol
The Misriah Armories Mark Six Service Pistol (sometimes abbreviated to Mk. VI or MK6 even) is a heavy caliber UNSC handgun that has been one of the many sidearms to see use by the military, typically in the Army and the Marine Corps. The MK6 is a semi-automatic, box-fed, gas operated pistol chambered for the .50 caliber Misirah Semi-Armor Piercing round. The handgun is notable for its durability in a variety of environments including its ability to fire regularly in vacuum with far more reliability than other contemporary pistols, but it is also known for its internal baffling which helps to reduce noise output. While this does not qualify the weapon as being integrally suppressed, the reduced signature helps to better conceal the shooter's location. The MK6 is built on a heavily modified M-series frame, though the slide has been enlarged, and the barrel gauge has been widened to better accommodate the larger round. Typical Misriah handguns of the 33rd Century are chambered in .45 caliber to .47 caliber munitions due to smaller size, lighter weight, and higher muzzle velocity, which coupled with their greater penetration, makes them better when fighting in war with armored opponents. The MK6 was designed to take an enemy down with as much kinetic energy imparted as possible. Description The MK6 is a gas-operated weapon, meaning that when firing, the combustion process creates exhaust that while pushing the bullet out of its cartridge, down the barrel, and out of the firearm, the same exact forces are captured by the weapon and in the case of the MK6, is forced down a gas tube just above the barrel. This makes the MK6 somewhat interesting in the military world because while the weapon is built like a traditional pistol and is in no way a cut down 'legal' defintiion of a pistol rifle, the weapon has some design themes from larger rifles present in its own design. The thin gas tube allows reclaimed gas from the propulsion to push the bolt of the weapon back far enough to reset the hammer. The hammer in question is encased within a buttplate at the back of the weapon. As such, it is not exposed to the elements. To charge the weapon, the use must rack the slide upon inserting the first magazine of the battle. This charges the hammer and inserts the first of the cartridges within the magazine into the chamber. If the bullet is the first of many, the slide will automatically lock back into battery. If the hammer is not charged - indicated by a window in the buttplate turning red to indicate the weapon is armed and ready to fire - and the user depresses the trigger, the weapon will not fire, even when chambered. This means that the MK6 is a Single Action Only handgun. Upon the last round being discharged from the magazine, the slide will catch on an outcropping created by the spring plate of the magazine latching onto a lever. This pushes the slide catch up on the side of the gun, which restrains the slide from slamming home before a new magazine is inserted. The user can choose to hit the slide release, locking the weapon back into place, albeit empty, where they can then dry fire the weapon and make it safe. Because of its large round, the bullet leaving the barrel of the MK6 has a slower muzzle velocity than many of the other handguns fielded on the market. The average muzzle velocity for an MK6 is only about 1057 feet/second, which by the 33rd Century, has been considered slow for a round of its size. The kinetic impact however is of far greater importance. Against bare flesh, the impact of the .50 Misriah is absolutely devastating. Against armored targets, the small reactive charge on the head of the round can cause a small explosion that can weaken armor enough to allow the remaining mass of the projectile to penetrate and cause internal damage. Notably, the round isn't as strong against shielded opponents, though some have elected to have phasic compounds like ion-charged heads create interference with the shielding systems. The goal of such a round is to overload shield generators and allow for general penetration after the shields drop. The MK6 is also fairly bare in the means of the accessories it can mount. A single small and thin rail mount allows some form of optics, which is important for the carbine variation of the MK6. There is also a singular rail underneath the barrel which can also allow for lasers, and one again in the case of the carbine, a grip. A small fitting in the back can allow for the stock to be fitted, though no additional use has been seen. Stock, the MK6 has tritium lit sights with the front being green and the back white. In low-light conditions, they can be easily used. A small dial allows for longer shooting which can raise the rear sights up to three hundred meters, though the weapon itself only has an effective range of 50-75 meters. The weapon holds ten rounds in its factory state, with the magazine being fully flush with the rest of the body. To release the magazine, a small depressive plate is located near the bottom of the grip, which is noticeably longer to accommodate the magaziene size. Because of this, the magazine cannot be removed by gravity as the user must consciously remove it themselves. This has led to a bit of a criticism of the weapon because of its relatively longer reload times, but its raw power outweighs its shortcomings in that area. Variants * The MK6-C: The carbine variation of the MK6. This weapon uses special attachments to transform the service pistol into a mid-range rifle. This variant has a threaded barrel which allows for a twelve inch expansion to be mounted to give the weapon extra distance. In addition, a recoil-absorbing stock is attached to the rear of the weapon in the stock which uses the body of the gun itself to stabilize itself after firing. Springs located in the stock also cusion the user after every trigger pull. The only stock currently utilized by Misriah is a skeletal wire frame, which despite its looks, is quite sturdy. Some users also elect to insert extended magazines into the weapon. While the stock round number for the MK6 is ten rounds, an extended magazine can boost this up to twenty, with coffin magazines adding an additional five. These weapons are used by designated marksmen that would prefer the relatively light weight of the round in comparison with full power cartridges. Where the weapon fails though is in its muzzle velocity. While the fifty caliber round can be quiite devistating if used correctly, long distance shooting may cause wind to push the bullet off course. * The MK6-SB: SB standing for 'Shield Breaker'. This weapon is typically similar to the factory MK6, but this weapon is specifically crafted to launch bullets that can weaken or outright destroy personal shields. The rounds that the SB loads can be fired from the weapon can indeed be fired by the stock weapon, but the MK6-SB uses special conductors lined around the barrel to enhance the ionic charge of the bullet heads. As a result, these rounds do not have their explosive capability as with the stock weapon, but they still retain the kinetic impact. This version of the MK6 uses an internal power source that is located just below the barrel. The battery can be changed during takedown of the weapon and is also charged through the combustion of the firing process. Known as the 'Static' to its users. List of Appearances * Deception Category:Weapon Category:Handgun